chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Quests
Overview Daily Quests become available at level 40 and is one of two ways to get Enchanted Items above Epic, the other way is to get one through the Staff Chest. Daily Quests also award Battle Points . Your Daily Quest difficulty resets to 1 Star at 5 AM Monday every week. Quests Once selected, a quest must be finished with collecting points equal with the number of stars of the respective quest. If you choose to abandon a quest, any progress (points) that have been collected so far will be lost and you need to start from 0 again , even if you choose the same quest after abandoning it. To immediately finish a quest without doing what it required, you can choose "Force Finish" option and pay 10gold as the price. If you feel not suit with the 5 choices of quest that listed, you can spend 10gold to refresh the list and gives you new random 5 choices of quests. There is no limit of how many you can refresh the list. Rewards All daily quests award Battle Points . Higher Star Ranks award more Battle Points. Star Ranks 4-10 award Enchanted Items. The higher the quest rank, the better the enchanted item. There are no fragments for Enchanted Items, so don't be worried you'll receive a fragment rather than whole item on Blue items or better. #Battle Points (6*Lvl) #Battle Points (8*Lvl) #Battle Points (10*Lvl) #Battle Points (12*Lvl) & Common (White) Enchanted Item #Battle Points (14*Lvl) & Common (White) Enchanted Item #Battle Points (16*Lvl) & Uncommon (Green) Enchanted Item #Battle Points (18*Lvl) & Rare (Blue) Enchanted Item #Battle Points (20*Lvl) & Epic (Pink/Purple) Enchanted Item #Battle Points (22*Lvl) & Legendary (Tan/Orange) Enchanted Item #Battle Points (24*Lvl) & Artifact (Red) Enchanted Item Tips The star levels for Daily Quests reset every Monday morning. To have the best chance of achieving higher levels, be sure to start on Monday after the reset and visit every day for more quests. You can increase your chances of obtaining better enchanted items by using gold to refresh for higher value quests. The higher you get, the harder it is, so expect to have to put a lot of gold into it if you expect to get those elusive artifact items. The higher your star level, the more battle points you will get for completing a quest. Be sure to visit every day to help you stock up on them! If you plan to use gold, a smart move is to use refresh only when you've been demoted a star after a quest completion. For example, if you're being dropped to 5 star quests after completing a 6 star quest, using 10g to refresh can get you back to 6 stars, or even promoting you to 7 stars. In this case, there's the possibility that 10g can get you from 5 star to 7 star which lets you jump one star level, doubling the reward with only one refresh. Your top priority should be the highest star Daily Quest that does not require a banner use, such as buy/sell grain, enlighten hero, or upgrading gear. The easiest Daily Quest is buying/selling grain, make sure to buy and sell at 100 grain only as each click will register as one daily quest count, do not buy/sell all your grain at once or it will only be registered as one count and will cost you mulitple banners to complete! An 8 star daily quest should only require 800 grain, you can easily do this multiple times without the use of banners and is key to completing all your daily quests at higher star ratings. Tips for Artifacts on Daily Quest If you are like many who are striving to get one of those ever elusive artifact items, here is a guide to helping you get it the cheapest, and easiest way. (NOTE: This strategy usually consumes an average of 900-1800 gold, so be prepared to have a bit on hand before starting this strategy. Also, gold sunsumption may vary greatly depending on your luck. Has cost as much as 3500. With that said, GOOD LUCK). In the end of the week, you should already get: *6 (six) Common Enchated Items *5 (six) Uncommon Enchanted Items *6 (five) Rare Enchanted Items *6 (six) Epic Enchanted Items *6 (six) Legendary Enchanted Items *5 (six) Artifact Enchanted Items Category:Enchanted Items